


The Taste of Something Different

by Ashii Black (ashiiblack)



Series: Drarryland Submissions [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Food, Humor, M/M, Romance, Tentacles, but not in a sexy way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 03:11:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18065477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashiiblack/pseuds/Ashii%20Black
Summary: Harry is getting increasingly frustrated with his Auror partner's inability to get him the right food.





	The Taste of Something Different

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second submission to Drarryland! Thank you Etalice for the speedy beta job!
> 
> Prompt:  
> Defence Against the Dark Arts (Aurors/Adventure)  
> Harry and Draco are Auror partners and one of them keeps getting the other's food/drink order wrong on purpose. Minimum: 212 words - Maximum: 621 words. 
> 
> ...I may have unintentionally gone over the word limit.

"Your lunch. Tikka masala." Draco tossed the bag of curry to Harry's desk.

Harry stared at the bag and stuck his tongue to the roof of his mouth. He and Draco had _just_ become friendly and saying something might end in one of their now infamous rows.

Still, he couldn't decide if Draco was doing this on purpose or if this was a combination of honest mistakes. Either way, Harry decided to ignore it. He really liked Draco and yelling at him wouldn't solve anything.

Draco watched him carefully as Harry opened the container and took a bite of the seasoned chicken. He was pleasantly surprised Draco had at least chosen the right level of spiciness for him.

"What case are you working on?" Harry craned his neck to look at the file on Draco's desk.

"The Wilson case." Draco opened his container and the scent of biryani permeated the air. "I believe the murders are tied to Death Eaters who evaded Azkaban."

Harry ignored Draco's words and stared at his lunch instead. "You got the biryani."

Draco's eyes flashed with triumph for a moment before settling into a casual expression. "I fancied something different today."

"Oh." Harry narrowed his eyes and tried to ignore the urge to shout at his partner. "Do you really think Death Eaters are doing it?"

Two could play at this game.

**

He felt giddy with anticipation as he placed breakfast in front of Draco, then sat at his own desk and took out his Danish and began to read the paper.

After a moment, Draco spoke. "Potter, what is this?"

Harry looked up from the _Daily Prophet_ and met Draco's eyes. He tried to look innocent. "Your breakfast. A cheese Danish."

He watched in satisfaction as Draco's face morphed into multiple expressions, ranging from confused, frustrated, embarrassed, and finally amused. "I believe I asked for cherry."

The response was unexpected but Harry took a bite from his own cherry Danish and closed his eyes in pleasure. "Sorry, I heard cheese. You should have gotten the cherry, it's _delicious_."

Harry opened his eyes to find Draco watching him with a completely different expression. His mouth was hanging open and his eyes looked ready to fall out of his face. When he noticed Harry watching him, Draco quickly looked away.

"Would you like a bite of mine?" Harry held out his half-finished Danish. He felt a bit stupid doing it but Draco looked pathetic, envying him over a baked good. If Draco hadn't gotten his lunch order wrong the past five days Harry would have felt guilty.

"Don't be an idiot, Potter." Draco narrowed his eyes at Harry. "I'll buy lunch today."

**

Harry hovered over his desk, staring at what looked like a half dead octopus on his desk wriggling its tentacles at him. This was certainly not the meal he'd asked for. Draco had gone too far.

"Draco, what the hell is this?"

"Octopus." Draco took a bite of his much tastier-looking beef and rice.

"Why? I can't eat this! Look at it move!" Harry watched as one of the tentacles began to make its escape off the plate.

"I'll have you know it's a delicacy in several countries."

"Why do you keep ordering the wrong food for me? Are you trying to starve me?" Harry crossed his arms and glared at Draco. At least he made it several days before confronting him.

Draco spoke with a condescending tone. "Of _course_ not, Potter. What kind of partner would I be if I was ordering you the wrong food on purpose?"

"A shitty one." Harry wished he spent more time thinking about his words before blurting out the first thing that came to mind.

He seemed unfazed by Harry's words. "Perhaps there is an alternative."

Harry felt like an insect walking into a spider's web. Still, he had to ask. "What other reason could you possibly have for ordering me the wrong food other than to be an arse?"

Draco drew in a slow breath. "You could have dinner with me and order food yourself."

"Er-" That would solve the problem, wouldn't it? They could get food together rather than send one person out. Their current system was more productive but then the other person wouldn't feel like an errand boy.

"For fuck's sake, Harry, I'm asking you on a date." Draco's face was bright red.

Oh. _Oh_. "Are you serious?"

Draco set down his food and walked up to Harry. He ran his fingers down Harry's cheek, resting his hand at the base of his neck, then leaned closer and kissed him.

Goosebumps ran down Harry's arms as he realized he was kissing Draco Malfoy, the man he'd wanted for years. He let out a moan and wrapped his arms around Draco's waist, deepening the kiss.

The kiss ended far too soon as Draco broke it off. "I thought you'd say something right away and I could ask you out after the first time. But no, you decided to be _polite_ and eat the wrong order. You're an idiot."

Harry blushed, then squeezed Draco's hips. "We were getting along so well. I didn't want to ruin it."

"At least now I know you're so thick I have to spell everything out for you." Draco kissed Harry again, pressing him against the wall of their office.

There was a squelching sound as one of the tentacles fell to the floor. Harry couldn't bring himself to care.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr!](http://ashiiblack.tumblr.com)


End file.
